Sakomizu Haruka
Sakomizu Haruka (迫水ハルカ) is a Witch from Fuso and attached with the Fuso Imperial Navy. She is also known as "Sakomizu of the Friendly Fire" (味方撃ちの迫水, mikata-uchi no sakomizu). A short-build girl wearing a rubber coat over a sailor suit and a cap with an anchor mark, she has adorable features and big, round eyes beneath her neatly aligned forelocks. Officially, her familiar is a tanuki. However, during the Character Design stages by Shimada Humikane, she was drawn with a calico cat familiar. Haruka's hobbies include making sweets such as dango, and her special skill is archery. Background Haruka comes from a lineage of Witches that served on the Navy for generations. She began admiring the Fuso Sea Witches after seeing "Flash of the Fuso Sea" and became a Witch herself. A dropout since the establishment of the Fuso Imperial Navy Yokohama Flying Corps, which in part is caused by a very poor eyesight. Haruka can compensate for that flaw by using huge, flawless coke-bottle glasses, but stubbornly refused to wear them in front of others due believing that people would dislike her because of that. Even after she was proven wrong, she still reserved their use to only air battles. Incidentally, its lens are bulky, making seem almost like she is wearing swimming goggles. In 1939, Haruka was deployed to Suomus, where she joined the Suomus Independent Volunteer Squadron - that later became the 507th Joint Fighter Wing. Around that time, she competed with Giuseppina Cenni for the attention of Anabuki Tomoko. Also, she briefly transferred to the unit led by Flight Lieutenant Ahonen. In 1944, she was promoted Wing Commander and become the commander of the newly reformed 507th JFW. Equipment Haruka's Striker Unit is a AM61 12-shi. A test-unit equipped with a Sakae Model 11 magic engine, it would later be formally adopted as the Type 0 Model 11. Its sustained turn performance is high, this is a machine that excels in hand-to-hand combat at low speeds. As a result of short distance takeoff and landing being demanded for the sake of operation in aircraft carriers, it obtained a surprisingly light wing loading and became an excellent dogfighter. At first, Haruka uses a Type-99-1 20mm machine gun, which was a standard issue for Fuso Navy Witches at the time. However, she would later receive an improved model designated as Type-99-2 20mm machine gun. Thanks to its long barrel, the initial velocity of the projectile is high and the bullet doesn't drop after. Also, the magazine capacity was increased from 60 shots to 100 shots. For self protection, she carries an 8mm pistol believed to be (although not confirmed) a Type 94 Handgun. Appearances Light Novels *Strike Witches: Suomus Misfits Squadron Manga *Kimi to Tsunagaru Sora, chapter 4 (briefly mentioned by Eila) Trivia *According to Yamaguchi Noboru, Haruka has no archetype in particular. Gallery File:Haruka 44.png|Haruka '44 Sakomizu Haruka.jpg|Haruka as she appeared in the Character Design stages Sakomizu Haruka WW1.jpg Sakomizu Haruka WW2.jpg Haruka44.jpg|Haruka's appearance as a Flying Officer, aged 19 sometime during 1944. Category:Suomus Misfit Squad Category:Strike Witch Category:Sergeants Category:Wing Commanders Category:507th Joint Fighter Wing